


Монохромия

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Марк любил монохромное, любил своего покойного учителя музыки — до тех пор, пока не встретил его точную копию.





	Монохромия

Марк любил серое, вплоть до стен и деталей одежды.

Чуть меньше ему нравилось белое — наверное, из-за колонны в зале, смотревшейся неуместно на фоне серых стен, пола и потолка.

Но более всего привлекало сочетание чёрного и белого, словно клавиши рояля, одиноко стоявшего в зале. Крышка была закрыта. Марк не любил громкий звук, когда играл только для себя.

Для себя он играл раньше, сейчас всё было по-другому.

Марк всегда мечтал встретить человека, родственного не только душой, но и телом. Чтобы кожа не знала, что такое загар, чтобы любил чёрную одежду, подчёркивавшую белизну тела.

Но отчаялся найти.

Марк умел сочинять музыку, умел исполнить «не для слушателя», а для себя. Наверное, из-за своеобразного эгоизма поклонников было не так уж много, хотя у Марка пусть не самое красивое, но приятное лицо, русые вьющиеся волосы, отливающие пеплом на солнце, серые глаза и бледная кожа — настолько прозрачная, что проступавшие через неё вены казались серыми.

Марку нравилось, как звучит мудрёное греческое слово — монохромия.

Разве что монотонный звук ему не нравился, но он любил сочетание низких и высоких нот, и у него получалось писать музыку.

 

Марк свыкся с одиночеством, и оно не тяготило его. Не нужно разрываться между хохотушкой-девушкой и роялем, не нужны цветы, походы в кино, кафе, где всё ярко, радужно. Пол любовника для Марка не имел значения. Ему нравились как женщины, так и мужчины… светлокожие, любящие чёрную одежду. Но таких оказалось немного, да и у тех, как правило, была пара.

Марк никогда бы не подумал, что может пропасть. И где? На кладбище, когда пришла годовщина смерти близкого человека. Родители Марка были живы, здоровы, бесконечно любили сына, хотя и пытались отбить тягу к серой мрачности. Даже бабушки и дедушки пусть и не могли похвастать отменным здоровьем, но частенько навещали внука и то и дело старались хорошенько накормить домашним мясом, выпечкой и первосортными помидорами.

— Кушай-кушай, а то с твоей худобой правнуков не скоро увидим! — приговаривала бабушка, поглаживая натруженной рукой русые кудри. Марк старался её не обижать и делал вид, что уплетает за обе щеки щедрое угощение. Оно было вкусным, но сытным. Много съесть невозможно.

На кладбище Марк навещал своего преподавателя — того, кто учил его музыке с шести лет; того, кто ухитрялся сочетать низкий тон с самым высоким, носил чёрную одежду, подчёркивавшую белую кожу — болезненно белую. Учитель был болен — настолько, что даже губы имели синюшный оттенок. Марк не знал чем, но ходили слухи — что-то с сердцем.

Болезнь не помешала влюбиться. Марку было стыдно. В то время как одноклассники гуляли с девушками, он грезил о мужчине. Поделиться чувствами было не с кем, даже с друзьями. Засмеют. И какой удар будет для родителей…

Марк никогда бы не подумал, что на заросшем зеленью кладбище встретит того, о ком мечтал всегда, даже спустя пять лет после смерти учителя. Он вздрогнул, когда его увидел, одетого в чёрное, с длинными тёмно-русыми волосами. На шее болтался серебряный крест, увитый змеёй, вместо глаз у которой были крохотные красные камешки.

«Понятно, гот», — догадался Марк. Он не то что недолюбливал поклонников той или иной субкультуры, но не понимал их. Не понимал, зачем шляться по кладбищу и разглядывать могилы, не понимал, зачем напускать искусственность и разрисовывать лицо, не понимал культ смерти, забиравшей близких.

На этот раз возникло то же чувство. Марк остановился и шумно выдохнул. Гот стоял у могилы его любимого человека. Хотелось подойти, крикнуть: «Не смей здесь ошиваться, он мой, мой!»

Но не смог вымолвить и слова. Гот повернулся — и Марк пропал. Перед ним стоял… его преподаватель, молоденький, светлокожий. Издалека невозможно было понять, наложил он кило пудры или бледность естественная. Но губы — розовые, очерченные точь-в-точь как у человека из прошлого. Глаза прищурены, но отчего-то Марк был уверен — серые.

Поэтому он не смог ничего выдавить, кроме:

— Привет.

— Привет, — дружелюбно ответил гот, — я отца решил навестить.

Отца, значит. Новый знакомый — сын учителя, оттого так похож.

Уйти один Марк не смог. Он терпеливо дождался, пока Алекс — так представился его новый знакомый — не соберётся домой. Тот не спешил.

— Знаешь, я впервые за долгое время решился подойти. Я частенько бываю здесь, но… не мог, что-то словно отталкивало меня от могилы. — Вот почему Марк никогда его не заставал. — Зато тебя я видел частенько. Издалека, правда. Любишь серое?

На Марке красовалась дымчатая футболка и почти чёрные джинсы. Туфли и те были серыми.

— Да.

— Почти как я! — Алекс улыбнулся. — Если смешать чёрное с белым, то получится серое. — Он поправил воротник белоснежной рубашки, выглядывавшей из-под чёрной косухи — эдакое шальное сочетание в одежде ему невероятно было к лицу.

Они много говорили — о музыке, о сером, чёрном, белом, даже о тривиальном — о погоде, о чём угодно, но не об отце Алекса. Не могли, слова не шли.

Или учитель навеки покинул навсегда и ученика, и сына.

Родители Марка пришли в ужас, узнав, с кем сдружился сын. Тот огрызался в ответ и требовал не лезть в его жизнь. Постепенно они смирились, когда поняли, что Алекс «не влияет дурно на мальчика». Тот мог до бесконечности слушать, как играет Марк — по-другому, иначе, чем отец; мог долго восхищаться талантом.

Даже первый секс случился там же, у рояля. Марк лишний раз убедился, что кожа Алекса бледная от природы, а не из-за кило пудры. К счастью, тот был здоров, причём искренне радовался тому, что любил мужчин. «Мамкин ген перекрыл отцовский, «ломаный», — поделился он, — но мои дети могут родиться больными.

 

***

 

Алекс — затейник. Марк улыбнулся — тому вздумалось послушать музыку лёжа прямо на рояле. Длинные волосы упали на клавиши. Марк то и дело задевал их, порой дёргал. Алекс кривился от боли, но не возмущался, а слушал, не шевелясь, почти не дыша. Он не унаследовал талант отца, но ценил музыку.

Марк поднял голову. Пальцы замерли на клавишах. Алекс не просто решил взобраться на рояль, но улечься почти голым, в одних чёрных трусах — просто, чтобы оставить на себе что-то чёрное.

Марк разглядывал худощавое гибкое тело, сквозь бледную кожу которого просвечивали вены. Лицо зарумянилось от долгого висения головой вниз. Алекс ждал, ждал, когда Марк потянется и поцелует его. Тот не торопился и сначала пропустил одну за другой тёмно-русые пряди и уже после, вдоволь натешившись с волосами, погладил большими пальцами щёки, потянулся и поцеловал.

Забавно — целоваться именно так, «валетом». Марк посасывал нижнюю губу. Алекс в свою очередь поглаживал поросшие русыми волосками предплечья и медленно, словно смакую вино, отвечал на поцелуй, который стал глубже, языки соприкоснулись, и тогда Алекс сместился ниже — настолько, что смог дотянуться руками до спины. Марк придержал любовника, чтобы не соскользнул. И целовал, глубоко, страстно — так, что порой было трудно дышать. Когда стало невмоготу — приподнялся и прикоснулся губами к шее, пробрался ниже — или выше? — к пульсировавшей яремной ямке. В конце концов встал и ногой отпихнул мешавший стул.

Теперь ничто не мешало, придерживая Алекса за спину, целовать грудину, проводить языком по выпиравшему ребру — до самого соска. Тот затвердел, когда Марк облизал ареолу — нежно, Алекс не любил грубость, даже лёгкие покусывания.

— Голова кружится, — пожаловался тот. Марк отстранился и помог сесть.

Алекс спустил ноги с рояля и спрыгнул. Босые ступни шлёпнули по полу, и он едва не упал, когда от головы резко схлынула кровь.

Вниз — до самого паха, наверное.

— Не мешает? — поинтересовался Марк и потянул за резинку трусов.

— Мешает. — Алекс не собирался медлить и рывком стянул бельё до колен. Он знал ещё об одной тяге Марка — тот любил, когда на любовнике оставался хоть один кусочек ткани и занимался сексом почти одетым. Сегодня было не так — на Марке не красовалась вездесущая серая футболка.

Алекс опёрся о рояль, когда Марк провёл тонкими длинными — музыкальными — пальцами вдоль грудины, сместился к животу и взял в руки горячий напряжённый член, и закрыл глаза от неги. Прикосновения Марка — точно как к роялю, ласковые, нежные. Алекс чувствовал — кончит раньше времени, оттого положил ладонь на запястье и мысленно призвал остановиться.

Марк замер. Сколько раз он представлял, что творит подобное с учителем? Увы, сосчитать не смог. Словно судьба подбросила его сына, отзывчивого на ласки.

От Алекса приятно пахло — туалетной водой, запах которой Марк любил вдыхать.

И ещё чем-то.

— Да сними ты уже джинсы, в конце концов! — Алекс усмехнулся и взялся за ремень.

Марк закрыл глаза и скривился, когда пряжка ударила по боку. Заскрежетал замок — и джинсы сползли, оголяя напряжённый член, готовый войти в горячую узкую плоть. Алекс легонько провёл пальцами вдоль ствола, уделив внимание головке, с которой можно было и погрубее — Марк был обрезан довольно давно.

«Еврей?» — однажды пошутил Алекс.

«Нет!» — Марк предпочёл не делиться детскими проблемами, из-за которых лишился крайней плоти, только улыбнулся в ответ.

Зато головка стала малочувствительной, оттого он мог долго заниматься любовью. Алекс этим бесстыдно пользовался — даже сейчас его прикосновения заставляли шумно вздыхать.

Марк терпеливо дождался, когда Алекс натешится и повернётся задом к нему. Тот не спешил и большим пальцем обвёл головку, остальными сжал ствол, свободной рукой поиграл с яичками.

— Всё, повернись, — шепнул Марк, выдыхая.

Алекс не послушался. Нажим стал сильнее — до тех пор, пока Марк не дёрнулся в экстазе и тёплое семя не полилось на руку. Он придержал любовника за пояс, чтобы тот не упал, подвёл к роялю и надавил на спину, вынуждая нагнуться.

Марк всё понял.

— Ты-ы… меня? — с придыханием спросил он.

— Ага, нужно же когда-нибудь… — Алекс погладил упругие ягодицы. — А то всё я да я под тобой. Сколько можно? — прозвучало нарочито капризно. — Ты ведь говорил, у тебя и так было.

Было, и Марку не хотелось вспоминать. Не говорить же Алексу, что первый раз был с его отцом. Тот дождался, пока ученик не достиг совершеннолетия, после позволил себе признаться, что занимался музыкой бесплатно ради того, чтобы видеть Марка каждый день.

И это — проклятье — было прекрасно. Если Алекс хоть наполовину так же хорош, как его отец, то можно отдаться, причём на душе не будут скрести кошки.

Марк вздрогнул и инстинктивно сжался, когда смазанный лубрикантом палец проник в него — и куда Алекс ухитрился спрятать баночку?

Да, тот не уступал своему отцу, осторожно проталкивал палец — пальцы? — и растягивал. Пусть немного неприятно, но не больно. Ноги Марка ещё подрагивали после оргазма, он сам был расслаблен — настолько, что долго готовить его не пришлось.

Марк зажмурился, вспоминая, как это было — раньше.

Не лучше, не хуже — одинаково. Алекс так же неспешно, как и его отец, входил во всё ещё тугую плоть, медленно, иногда останавливался, давал время привыкнуть. Так же, как и отец, любил поглаживать бёдра. Так же, как и отец, заставлял выгибаться, надавливая на поясницу.

Так же, как и отец, постепенно ускорял ритм. Марку казалось — учитель рядом, даже дыхание такое же неровное, сбивчивое и прохладное — контрастное, по сравнению с разгорячённой потной спиной.

Даже стон — проклятье! — такой же. Даже непроизвольное сжатие руки — настолько сильное, что ногти царапнули кожу — такое же, как у отца Алекса. Даже то ощущение, когда семя изливается внутрь, один в один. Те мгновения Марк никогда не забывал, одинаково повторявшиеся во время уроков — монохромные, что ли.

Алекс даже — проклятье! — дышал так, как и его отец — в затылок, навалившись всем весом и не спеша покинуть тело любовника.

Марк понимал — не учитель с ним, а его сын. Такое сходство его не на шутку пугало. Он старался влюбиться в Алекса, убеждал себя, что тот — совершенно другой человек, хоть и одной крови.

Он пошевелился, чтобы развеять иллюзии. Алекс отстранился. Ставший вялым член выскользнул из зада. Он вздохнул и полез под рояль, где накануне бросил чёрную и белую одежду, достал из кармана косухи пачку бумажных платочков, после вытерся.

Марк натянул джинсы. Ну и пусть зад липкий от семени. Выстирать одежду нынче легче некуда.

Алекс грустно на него смотрел, словно ждал, когда Марк заговорит первым. Тот молчал, и он не выдержал:

— Я просто хотел знать, что он чувствовал, понимаешь? — Марк вздрогнул от неожиданности. Алекс, как выяснилось, всё знал. Знал, но молчал. — Проклятье! Ну почему я уродился в него, а не в мать? Почему даже вкусы настолько одинаковы?

Марк не ответил, не понял, к чему прозвучал упрёк.

— Потому что ты — его плоть и кровь, — всё-таки нашёлся что сказать.

Алекс спешно оделся и, не попрощавшись, покинул зал.

Марк долго стоял, опираясь о рояль. Он знал, что учитель никогда не любил делиться своим, даже с родными.

Алекс — тоже.

Даже с покойным отцом.

Марк подвинул стул и сел, положил пальцы на рояль и заиграл.

Не для Алекса.

Для себя


End file.
